spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth: The Show/Episode Guide
This page is just for fun. Fill out episodes if you want to! This page is also good for beginners learning how to make episodes. So, in conclusion, this is a series that you can do anything in! (it has to make sense depending what time period it is. that means no phones in 1856. and if there is a war happening at the time you are in, make episodes about it.) Also, You don't have to make a episode in 1836 straight away, you can go straight to 2016. (Don't go beyond 2020 until this year is over) Have Fun! Seasons Remember, 3 Billion BC-1835 are lost. Look at 1836 to see how they are lined up. Do that when you make episodes in other seasons. (26 episodes in each season) 1836 # Let's Chop Some Heads Off! # Getting Drunk #France, France, France! # Weird England # Weird Germany # Crazy America # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 1837 1838 1839 1840 1841 1842 1843 1844 1845 1846 1847 1848 1849 1850 1851 1852 1853 1854 1855 1856 # It's a Solar Flare! 1857 1858 1859 1860 1861 1862 1863 1864 1865 1866 1867 1868 1869 1870 1871 1872 1873 1874 1875 1876 1877 1878 1879 1880 1881 1882 1883 1884 1885 1886 1887 1888 1889 1890 1891 1892 1893 1894 1895 1896 1897 1898 1899 1900 # It's A New Century! 1901 1902 1903 1904 1905 1906 1907 1908 1909 1910 1911 1912 1913 1914 1915 1916 1917 1918 1919 1920 1921 1922 1923 1924 1925 1926 1927 1928 # The Moving Cartoon 1929 #The Big Crash 1930 1931 1932 1933 1934 1935 1936 1937 1938 1939 1940 1941 # Please, Just PLEASE Don't Talk About Germany 1942 1943 1944 1945 1946 1947 1948 1949 1950 1951 1952 # The Invention of Television 1953 1954 1955 # Disneyland opens 1956 1957 1958 1959 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 1965 1966 1967 1968 1969 # The Woodstock Thingy 1970 1971 # Disney World Opens 1972 1973 1974 1975 1976 1977 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 # ET Come Home 1983 # The Game Market has Crashed 1984 1985 # The Game Market is Saved 1986 1987 1988 1989 # Le Game Boy # The Simpsons Begins #A Little Mermaid Dawns # # # #A Beginning of a New Mako 1990 # Bart The Genius Premieres 1991 # The Ivanka Trump Effect - Written by Krt2003 - Aired: October 30, 1991 1992 # The New Game Called Super Mario Kart 1993 # Watchin' Ren and Stimpy for the second year in a row 1994 # The King of The Lions 1995 # A Story About Toys 1996 # Pokèmon's Creation 1997 # Fall of the British Empire 1998 # Summer of '98 1999 # A Sponge is Born # WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE 2000 # A New Day, A New Millenium 2001 # A Sad Day of September 2002 # Are VHS Players Useless? 2003 # The Birth of FireMatch and PewDiePie's Birthday 2004 # It's 2004 Ya'll # The Birth of Purple133 and the 63rd Anniversary of Pearl Harbor # September the 22: Maddox121's Birthday # The SpongeBob Movie Launches 2005 # The Big Hurricane Katrina 2006 #Motion Controls and the Wii 2007 # Why are all the cartoon movies animals? 2008 # My Bank Is Low! 2009 # Up is Kinda Depressing 2010 # Avatar: The Worst Airbender 2011 # How Sudan Broke # Green Lantern on the Big Screen # Green Lantern Review: It Sucked 2012 # WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE...again 2013 # OH NO NOT LET IT GO!!! 2014 # The Rage Against Anita Sarkeesian 2015 # The Blood Moon Prophecy 2016 # The Worst Year Celebration # The Birth of a Loud House # Make America Great Again # Curing Cancer... With Memes 2017 # The Big Fat Inauguration # The Nintendo Switch Craze # Jake Paul and His Stupid Fans 2018 # Logan Paulers, and Some Skin - Written by John Freedman - Aired: January 14, 2018 # The Day Net Neutrality Died # An Absolute Ultimate Smashing Success! # The YouTube War 2019 # Companies Have Won # Minecraft is for Kool Kids # Fortnite is Dead 2020 # The 2020 Election # Wee-Woo-Woah Three # It Be Burnin' Down Here. # Camo in Space! Series created by Zorp Zorp (Alien words) Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:2018 Category:CrazySponge Category:FireMatch Category:TheJasbre202